Snapshots
by DimensionSlip
Summary: Kiss, Date, Marry, Leave, Kill-these are words that decorate important events in the lives of two certain individuals. Flash fiction, Akihiko/Minato.
1. Kiss Me

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Persona 3 or any of its reincarnations. All creative rights to the characters named in this story belong to Atlus and I certainly do not profit from this story._

These series of flash fiction pieces offer glimpses into Akihiko and Minato's relationship. It was born out of a set of drabble prompts, involving the words, 'Kiss me', 'Date me', 'Marry me', 'Leave me', and 'Kill me'.

Despite my lukewarm attitude towards this pairing, I actually liked the way these shorts turned out.

Anyhow, feedback is greatly appreciated, and I hope you enjoy these stories.

* * *

**Kiss me**: _It was unexpected, to say the least._

* * *

There he was at the lounge, reading a sports magazine, when the door flew open.

"Where have you—"

Without waiting for him to finish, Minato crossed the distance between them in short order, grabbed him by the scruff of his vest, and pulled him into a deep kiss.

_On the lips, in front of everyone, no less._

He reluctantly let go, to give him some space to breathe. The younger male simply fixed his gaze on him, as if expecting a response from him as he staggered backwards, holding the side of the couch for support. Words were not exchanged, but Akihiko, dense as he was, felt the declaration literally on his lips. After all, actions spoke louder than words.

He grinned widely at Minato and kissed the top of his forehead. "Where have you been all my life?"

From the corner of his eye, he could see that Shinji looked like he swallowed a whole cactus, which made the whole experience even more worth it.


	2. Date Me

**Date me**: _The smallest things could make a big difference._

* * *

"You've got rice on your cheek." Minato said, picking out the stray grain from the boxer's face and putting it in his mouth.

Akihiko resisted the urge to chuckle at his lover's actions. Toneless as it was, the mere fact that he cared enough to speak about it meant the world to him.

It was silly, but these little moments made their otherwise ordinary date special. For a moment, he thought that Minato would protest at his proposal of spending their first date at the Beef Bowl Shop, but the blunette was surprisingly amiable to the idea.

Needless to say, it was an enjoyable day out, made perfect by the presence of two of his favorites in the world, a certain blue-haired kid and beef bowls.

It was a match made in heaven, so to speak.


	3. Marry Me

**Marry me**: _It was an interesting way to start the day._

* * *

It was cold, the kind of cold that made you want to bury yourself beneath your sheets and never get up. For the first time in months, Akihiko found himself sleeping through the morning instead of getting up early for his usual jog.

When he finally rose from his weather-induced stupor, he found himself faced with a tray of pancakes and a certain blue-haired teen by his bedside.

Sweet nothings like these were unlike him, but it was a welcome surprise. After exchanging pleasantries, which of course included a good morning kiss, he proceeded to dig in his meal.

However, his hand froze over the food, nearly dropping the knife after beholding the sight before him.

The syrup spelled out, _Will you marry me?_, upon closer inspection.

His questioning gaze fell on Minato, searching his expression for his intention. Was he kidding, or not? The blunette's face remained impassive, though there was a faint trace of pink on his cheeks, as if he was trying to stifle a blush.

Hiding a smile, he wiped off a portion on the syrup, and with the bottle of syrup in hand, he painted out his response on the now available space.

_Yes._


	4. Leave Me

**Leave me**: _Saying goodbye is difficult._

* * *

It was a fine day. A light breeze blew, complementing the warmth of the sun-kissed earth. Flowers were starting to bloom, signalling that spring was upon them.

It was a picture-perfect day a certain Minato Arisato will never be able to see again. Akihiko can't help but muse at how ironic it was, how a tragic event was framed by such beautiful weather. For him, it was a painful sight to behold. Was this the way the heavens chose to mock them? For taking it upon themselves to overturn humanity's destiny?

It was like rubbing salt in the wound, taunting their loss. He balled his fist, shaking in anger at the unfairness of it all. Why him, of all people? Why is it that each person he cared about was being taken away from him, little by little? First his parents, then Miki, then Shinji, and now, Minato.

Fate was cruel to him, but somewhere deep down, a little voice told him that none of them would want him to mope around like this. They'd want him to live his life to the fullest, continue seizing the day. Leave the past where it lay, look back on it every now and then, but not let it consume him.

Scarily enough, he could almost hear their voices, as if they were telling him everything was going to be fine.

And so, he whispered a goodbye to his lover before the first patch of earth covered the pristine coffin in which he lay.


	5. Kill Me

**Kill me**: _What happens when one loses control?_

* * *

When he came to, he found his knuckles stained with blood. Looking straight ahead, it was soon clear as to whose murder he was accountable for.

Akihiko could only watch in horror as Minato's bruised and bloodied body fell. His mind went blank, unable to process the frantic commands thrown at him by their mission control.

Dimly, he recalled a snake. As he was about to finish it off, he was greeted by a splitting headache. The next thing he knew, _that_ happened.

Trembling, he dropped to his knees, his legs suddenly unable to support his weight. Still, the shaking wouldn't stop, and he had to

He pounded his fist on the cold, marble floor, bitter tears streaming down his face. He beat them raw, cursing the world for giving him this power, yet being unable to save anyone with it. Cursing his lack of foresight. Cursing his lack of mental fortitude. Cursing his lack of physical strength. Cursing how everything was slowly being taken away from him.

Soon enough, the world faded into black, as if granting humanity's tainted wishes, the wishes of many who have Lost their way.

_Death is not a hunter unbeknownst to its prey…_


End file.
